An electronic document (ED) (e.g., word processing document, spreadsheet, slide show, webpage, etc.) may include titles (e.g., a name, heading, legend, label, caption, etc.) that best describe certain contents within the ED. Often, texts within titles may be easier for users to recall. However, titles are not always explicitly identified (i.e., labeled and/or tagged) within the ED. Regardless, users still wish to search for the titles in the ED.